Rose and Dimitri: M series
by TheOutlawWriter
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot lemons with Rose and Dimitri. Will contain some language and of course LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. VA movie has just been move to Feb. 7th for the US! and the Regal Cinemas trailer is out! (You see some of the Charmed Necklace scene!) And in seeing that it inspired me to write this.**

**This is a lemon and has some language. **

Rose's POV

I slammed the door hard as I burst into the apartment. Dimitri instantly put down his book and stood up.

"I swear to fucking god" I said "I will rip her fucking head off one of these days."

"Whats wrong?" Dimitri said.

I was fuming, I didn't want to talk. I ran right up to Dimitri and began kissing him hard. He was a little surprised but was kissing me back.

"Roza...what's wrong?" He said.

"Don't. Talk." I growled and began grinding into him.

"Roza" Dimitri said, trying to be forceful. His eyes screamed of lust.

"If you care for you life at all you will shut the fuck up and fuck me" I growl. I kiss him hard, and continue grinding into him. I rip of my shirt and move to his.

Dimitri lifted his arms and I yanked his shirt off. I then grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bedroom. I then pushed him down on the bed and took off my jeans. I then moved onto him and began unbuckling his jeans. He hands roamed my sides.

"Will you please not tell me what is bothering you" He said softly.

"No. Now shut up." I said and slid his jeans and boxers off. I then moved and unclipped my bra. Dimitri smirked and I climbed on top of him.

He moved his hands all over my body. He was being too nice. I didn't want nice. I wanted him to be rough.

"I need you to be rough with me got it." I growled in his ear. Dimitri the gave a grin and flipped us over.

He pinned my arms beside my head and ripped off my underwear. And I mean ripped.

Before I could react, he thrust into me. I gasped, taken a little by surprise. Dimitri wasted no time and began thrusting in and out of me at an unimaginable speed.

"Ohh Dimitri" I moaned.

Dimitri released some Russain curse words and continued to pound into me. I gripped his shoulders and wrapped my legs around him, deepening his thrusts.

I felt close to the edge "I'm..about...to"

"Me too. Come for me Roza. Don't make me wait" Dimitri said in a low deep voice. That made me loose it. I screamed his name as I was throw over the edge and he came soon after.

"Ahhh" I sighed. Dimitri then pulled out and lay down beside me.

"Will you now tell me what made you so mad?" Dimitri said.

I then roll over, on top of him and give him a slow kiss. As I pull away and smile.

"No" I said.

Dimitri growled and pulled me down for another kiss. This one was hot and heavy. He pulled away too soon and I reached out to pull him back.

"Tell me what made you so mad" Dimitri said.

"Fine... It was one of the Council bitches. She acted like she was so above me and told me I would never come close to her class" I said.

"She is right Roza" Dimitri said.

"What!" I yell "Choose your word wisely Comrade. They may be your last."

"You are above anyone her." Dimitri said "You are my Roza"

I smiled "Good choice of words"'

"Am I too expect this from you whenever you are mad?" Dimitri asked.

"Yup. You are too good Comrade" I said.

Dimitri smiled and pulled me back into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Major lemon ahead. And language!**

_**Story 2- Bondage**_

Rose's POV

We were relaxing on our couch. I was smiling, and Dimitri had his arms wrapped around me.

"Roza?" Dimitri said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Do you want to make a bet?" Dimitri said.

"What kind of bet?" I said, smiling.

"Well whoever wins gets to act out their fantasy for one night. No restrictions" Dimitri said, grinning.

I turned around "Ok, whats the bet?"

*THE FOLLOWING NIGHT*

I was sitting on the bed. I wasn't happy I lost. But I was a good sport and was going to let Dimitri do whatever he wanted to me tonight. I would be lying if I wasn't the tiniest bit excited.

Dimitri walked in, wearing a tight black tshirt and a pair of jeans. He was holding a black bag. He set it down and turned to me.

"You lost the bet Roza." Dimitri smirked.

"Don't remind me. I am still sure you rigged the entire thing. But I am a woman of my word. What's your plan tonight?" I asked.

"I am going to have my way with you Roza." Dimitri said "And if things do get really out of hand tell me."

He had a soft look in his eye and moved over to kiss me. I kissed back and began to wrap my arms around his neck, but he stopped me.

"Now, take off your shirt and jeans." Dimitri growled, when he pulled away.

I was turned on instantly and began to take off my clothes. Once I was done I saw Dimitri look me over with a hungry look in his eye. His eyes racked over my body, centering on my lacy black and red bra and thong.

I smiled, I loved the way he looked at me.

"Now, get on the bed" Dimitri said.

I did and Dimitri reached into the bag. he pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around my eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Dimitri asked, his voice low and husky.

"Nope" I said, popping on the 'p'.

"Good" Dimitri growled. I then felt him take my wrists and lift them over my head. I felt the leather on my wrists and heard a small click. He then took my legs, spread them apart and handcuffed them too. I was now laying on the bed, spread eagle. My hands and feet were immobilized by the cuffs.

"You will now call me Master, and will not speak unless spoken to. Anything else will result in severe _punishment_." Dimitri growled.

"Yes Master" I said, innocently.

"Good" Dimitri said. I hear the rustling of the bags again and felt something cool on my stomach. It moved down to my already wet pussy. I then heard a small click and gasped.

The vibrations rocked through me like nothing else. I moaned in pleasure and strained against the cuffs, desperate to get more friction.

"Do you like that" Dimitri said roughly.

"Yesss" I moaned.

Dimitri then pulled the vibrator away. "Yes what?"

"Yes Master! Ohhh please" I moaned.

Dimitri then returned the vibrator to my aching core. I moaned again. I felt like I was getting close. I was close to the edge, but Dimitri pulled away before I could reach my climax.

"Whhyyy" I groaned.

"You were not spoken too" Dimitri growled. I then felt a slap on my hot, wet core. I yelped in surprise.

"You like that don't you?" Dimitri said, his voice husky.

"Mmm yes Master" I said.

I then felt Dimitri rip of my soaked panties and unhook my bra. He then shoved the vibrator into me and flicked the switch. I continued to moan.

Right when I am about to reach my climax, I felt Dimitri lean close and whisper in my ear.

"I want you to beg." Dimitri said "Beg for me to let you come."

"Please Master" I begged "Please let me come"

"I'm not sure your begging hard enough" Dimitri said, nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Please let me come Master!" I moan.

I felt Dimtri's lips grin against my ear. "I want you to scream when you come Roza"

He then left me and started to rub my clit, and turned the vibrator up.

I moaned even louder, stuggling against my bindings.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed, finally being pushed over the edge.

Dimitri then removed his hand, but keep the vibrator going, making me ride out my orgasm. After a minute or so, he removed the vibrator.

"I am going to take off your blindfold now" Dimitri said and the fabric was ripped off my eyes. I saw Dimitri in all his glory, his manhood was close to my mouth.

I grinned and took him in my mouth. I was sucking and licking all of his manhood. He moaned and grabbed a handful of my hair. He then shoved himself deeper into my mouth, which made me choke for a second.

I continued to blow him while Dimitri moaned. I could tell he was close.

"You will not let one drop fall." Dimtiri said "Or there will be punishment"

I give a slight nod and continue to suck. He blows his load a short while later. I was able to catch all of it, surprisingly.

Dimitri then pulled himself out "Oh Roza...looks like you like the taste of my cum don't you? "

I roll my eyes and Dimitri growls. There is a dark look in his eye that drives me crazy.

He then takes one of my nipples in his mouth, the other was being messaged by his hand. I gasp and continue panting and moaning. Dimitri works his magic on both of my hardened nipples. He bites, licks and massages my breasts, getting me all hot and flustered.

"More" I moan. Dimitri looks us at me.

"I said no talking unless spoken too" Dimitri growled. He then slapped both of my nipples.

"Oh! Dimitri!" I moaned, pleasure mixing with pain.

"Tsk, tsk Roza. Looks like you need more punishment." Dimitri said. He then slapped my pussy three more times, making me even more sensitive down there.

"I'm sorry Master" I said, with all the innocence I could muster.

"Good girl" Dimitri said and kissed me roughly again. He then moves down and brings out the vibrator again.

He rubs my clit and I moan. He then give a long lick up my wet pussy. I moan even louder. I see Dimitri give me a grin. I hated and loved the fact he knew just what to do to unravel me.

Dimitri then continued to eat me out. He was licking and sucking, while also using the vibrator. I was moaning like a slut and was close to my climax. I was soon over the egde and I again screamed Dimitri's name. My back arched and my toes curled. Dimitri then removed the vibrator and his mouth and kissed me. I could taste myself of his lip, and that turned me on even more. I was still coming down from my high when Dimtri thrust into me.

I gasped and he wasted no time in thrusting in an out. He was being rough with me, not holding anything back.

I moaned and yelled his name. I could hear him muttering some Russian words and repeating "Roza".

We were both close. Dimitri then leaned down and kissed me. Both his hands cupped my breasts, messaging them. That soon threw me over the edge. I screamed and moaned Dimtri's name and he soon followed, yelling my name.

He then pulled out and uncuffed my legs and arms. I was still coming down from my high to move though. Dimitri placed himself on top of me and continued to kiss me. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much passion as I could.

Dimitri then flipped us over and I straddled him. Dimitri's hands slid down to my hips. I was still kissing him, but he moved his lips away and whispered in my ear "Ride me Roza"

That drove me wild. I then kissed him on the nose and sat up. I placed my hands on his perfect abs and began rocking back and forth. Dimitri moaned and I grinned. I then positioned myself and started riding him.

Dimitri had an uncontrollable look of hunger in his eye as I bounced up and down. His hands moved from my hips, to my breasts, and one even rubbed my clit.

"Faster Roza" Dimitri grunted.

"Of course Master" I smirked and picked up the pace. We both reached out orgasms a short time later. I sighed and Dimitri pulled my down to lay beside him. I was wrapped in his arms and his hot breath made my neck tingle.

"That.. was.. amazing" I said, breathing heavy. We were both trying to catch our breath, and were glistening with sweat.

Dimitri grinned "You're amazing my Roza" he said into my ear "I love you"

"I love you too" I said and I pulled his arms tighter around me.

"Are we done for tonight? I don't think I could go another round" I said, giggling a little bit.

"I don't know... does this means we can try this again?" Dimitri said.

"Maybe..." I said grinning, and Dimitri growled into my ear.

"Only if your good Comrade" I joked "And where in the hell did you get that vibrator?"

"There is an Adult Store in the Court" Dimitri said "I am guessing you liked it?" he said with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Don't get too cocky Comrade, that toy may be taking your place soon" I joked.

Dimitri growled agan and flipped me around to face him.

I was laughing pretty hard and so was Dimitri.

"I love you so much Roza" Dimitri said.

"I love you too" I said and we kissed.

We fell asleep, in each others arms.


End file.
